Potter Twins - First Book
by xxlisagalloverxx
Summary: I do not own any of Harry potter (except Melanie). Harry and Melanie Potter are twins, it's there first year at Hogwarts. Enemies will be met and friendships will be made. Watch as the Potter Twins survive school.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Melanie Lily Potter and my brother is Harry James Potter. We've been living a miserable life here on Privet Road, with the Dursley's. They're our mum's sister's family. Me and Harry hate the lot of them. In my mind we're just their little slaves, made to do whatever they want. Sometimes me and Harry would get beatings, but not very often and Harry always protects me at least as much as he can give the circumstances.

Both at home and school we're called freaks. I really don't care if I'm called a freak because I think the things I can do a wicked. I can move things with my mind, me and harry are telepathic. Cool right. But both of us have scars Harry's is on his forehead and mine is from my jaw bone to the side of my neck. (its longer than Harrys and a lot harder to hide)

It's only me who can move things with my mind but both of us are linked in a very strange way. Harry and I can feel each other's emotions if their strong enough and he can even tell when I'm starting to get sick or lie. Same with me to him. I would always became sick first, not sure why to be honest but I'm guessing a weaker system than Harrys since Harry was the one born first, only by like 5 minutes give or take. I'd rather have a big brother than be a big sister, it makes me feel safe considering where we've turned up after nearly 10 years after our parents were killed.

The house we live in is a reasonable side place, 3 bedrooms, 2 bathroom. Dudley has 2 bedrooms, Vernon and …. Have the third bedroom and me and harry share a small cupboard. Every night I sleep on 2 large bean bags with a thin comforter, Harry has the small twin bed and a thin comforter like me. Aunt …. Gave us an extra blanket but we usually take turns since it would make it fair. There's a beige carpet as the flooring and the walls are painted baby blue.

Its sunrise, the light was shining through under the wooden door connecting to the hallway. The stairs were above us so we can hear if anyone decides to come downstairs during the night. Harry was just starting to stur as was I. I felt warmer than when I went to sleep last night which is unusual. I looked over myself and find an extra blanket on me. Harry must've put it on me; we made a schedule as to who would have it. Every night we switch and last night Harry was supposed to have it. Just as we both start opening our eyes I ask "Harry, why is you blanket on me, you were supposed to have it last night?" "You started to shiver last night and I was worried you would get a cold again" he said with a smile and added "You're not getting sick again are you?" I shook my head and said "No, I think I was just cold. But thanks anyway" "It's what big brothers are for" I laugh and say "Hey, you're only older by like 5 minutes, the whole big brother thing doesn't count" "Oh yes it does, besides I like being the big brother" I laugh again and simple say "Fine"

We start up a conversation but rudely interrupted by aunt Petunia banging on the door a million times and saying "GET UP, GET UP AND START MAKING BREAKFAST" I shout "ALRIGHT WE'RE UP" harry laughs at how loud I can be she shouts again a little angrier "DON'T TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME YOUNG LADY AND HURRY UP" after the final bang on the door she unlocks the door from all the locks, just as she walks away me and Harry just start laughing hysterically while getting ready for the day. Harry wears old clothes from Dudley which include light brown slightly baggy pants and a large shirt that says 'school sucks' lol. I wear whatever Petunia finds in a thrift shop. My daily wear consists with worn black jeans and a plain grey baggy shirt. After getting washed and dressed we rush to the kitchen and prepare breakfast.

Harry starts the toast and drinks, and I do all the cooking which consists of pancakes, bacon and eggs. The reason I do all the cooking is because Harry can't cook to save his life, I didn't want us getting into more trouble and neither did Harry. I finish up the eggs when large feet come into the room. Dudley. "Where are they, my presents" I turn of all the stoves and start plating up with Harry helping me. We turn our attention to Dudley, Vernon and Petunia. Dudley just stares at the huge gift pile, turns to Vernon and says "How many are there" he replies "36 counted them myself"

_*hey harry, I didn't think he could count haha* *I know right, let's see how the conversations ends up like*_ we smile at each other and continue listening in.

Dudley shouts "36, 36. Last year, last year I got 37" Vernon says "Well some of them are bigger than last year" "I don't care how big they are!" I stifle a laugh but don't get caught, Petunia goes up to Dudley, hugs him and says "How about this, when we get to the zoo we'll buy you two new presents" I sigh and shout "BREAKFAST" they rush over to their seats. I make Harry some; I also make some for myself but not as much. To be honest I don't really have an appetite these days.

Me and Harry always sit on the kitchen side away from the Dudley's. I give harry his breakfast, he smiles and stares at mine. _*Mel why are you having so little, you only have a pancake and 2 bacon* *I just haven't have an appetite lately* *Mel please eat some more, I don't want you to fall ill again*_ he gets up and grabs another pancake and places it on my plate. I sigh and look at him I _*Fine*_ he smiles madly because he won. I stick my tong out and he stifles a laugh.

After breakfast we wash up while everyone else is in the living room. The post opens with a bunch of letter falling to the ground. Vernon shouts "Melanie gets the post!" I walk to the front door and pick them up. The nosy part of me shuffles through them, there are five in total. The first one looks like an electricity bill, the second a letter from his sister, the third from Dudley's friend and the last 2 are for me and Harry. Whaaaat.

I walk into the living room and throw the other three onto Vernon's lap while I'm still staring at the one with my name on. Harry notices and asks _*What is it Mel?* *I don't know they say our names on here*_ with that I pass him his just as I open the seal. Dudley runs over ad snatches both our letters. Me and Harry shout in union "Hey, those are our letters" he passes them to Vernon who shrieks Petunia's name.

After a big row me and Harry are shoved into the closet. I say to Harry "Why do you think they reacted like that when we got those letters?" "No idea, I hope it's someone wanting to take us away from here" I nod and lie on my sleeping bags.

After a couple hours of talking Vernon comes in and says "Come on, you're coming with us to the zoo since no one is able to look after you" I smile like an idiot, we NEVER get to go out and this is the first time I'll be able to see animals. I love to draw and harry says I'm pretty good at it to. Harry's smiling to when we walk out the front door; we hold hands all the way to the car until Vernon stops in front of us. He says just above a whisper "Any funny business and you'll get no food for a week, and you'll stay in your room. Got it!" we nod really fast and get into the car in silence.

During the car ride me and Harry chat 'mind style' _*I'm so happy were finally going somewhere even if it is with them* *Ye, me to. Hopefully nothing strange will happen. Remember last time* *oh ye*_

We arrive at the zoo and head in. Everyone heads to the ice cream stand; we're not allowed to have any. Just as we start walking away, the woman who sells the ice-cream calls me and harry over. We do and she gives up each a lemonade ice lolly. We smile and thank her. For the next 2 hours we walk around the animal enclosures. My favourite so far are the wolves, something I think I'll draw when we get back. Harry loves the dears and stags.

Our last look around the place is with the snakes, there's a gigantic one in the right corner. He's brown with a slight green complexion. Dudley's banging on the glass shouting "MOVE" Vernon also tries but it's no use, he aint moving. Poor thing probably woken up by that idiot. Just as everyone moves away from the snake me and harry approach it.

Harry says "Sorry for him, doesn't know what its like being kept behind bars not able to see the world" the snake blinks. Me and harry look at each other, then the snake I say "Can you understand us?" he nods. We smile harry continues the conversation "Where are you from?" the snake points at one of the plaques it says 'bread in …..' "oh, I guess that means you've never been outside this place huh, if you ever get out you should check out Brazil, they say there's a high population of your breed" just as I finish my sentence me and harry are shoved onto the floor. We look up and see it was Dudley banging on the glass and shouting 'come here look what this snake is doing'. I was about to shout at Dudley to leave him alone but the glass disappears and Dudley fall in. I shocked enough that I can't even laugh.

Next thing I know the snake is lithering past us saying "Thanks Amigos, Brazil here I come" harry and I say at the same time "You're welcome" with that he disappears. Dudley seems to be stuck behind the glass now, me and harry start laughing until we see Vernon's face filled with anger. At the same time me and harry link minds and say _*Shit*_.

When we got back from the zoo Dudley and Petunia went into the living room while Vernon grabbed me and harry by our hair and started shouting at us "What the hell did you do" I say "We don't know, the glass was there, then it was gone it was like magic" with that he threw us in our closet and shouted "THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC" and with that the door slams shut and the locks are placed on there again. "Well that went well huh" harry shrugs "Could've been worse I guess at least he didn't beat us up" I laugh a little and say "Ye, we just have to live without food for a week, fun" we just talk for a bit while I start drawing my wolf that I saw at the zoo. I seem to have a photographic memory which helps in school since I think school is a waste of time.

_2 weeks later…_

The later for me and Harry keep on coming by now there's about 100 owls outside and it's really getting on uncle Vernon's nerves. Good

It's a Sunday. While Harrys making drinks I start handing out biscuits until Vernon start talking "Wonderful day Sunday, best day of the week in my mind and why is that Melanie" "Because there's no post on Sundays" "That's right no post on Sundays, hah" Just then Harry comes in with 3 drinks and passes them out.

As Harry passes the last drink to Vernon the whole house starts to shake like an earthquake. Harry grabs me and we go under the door frame to the hallway. After a few seconds the house start filling up with letters. Our letters. Me and Harry smile at each other at start to catch one, harry does first and I catch one straight after. We start running until Vernon catches my left wrist. I try struggling my wrist out of his hand until he smashes it into the side of the kitchen counter. I scream in pain, Harry rushes over to me when I fall to the floor. I hold my wrist, trying to keep the tears away. Everyone looks at me Harry shouts at Vernon "You broke her wrist, she needs to go to the hospital" tears start falling down my cheeks. Petunia rushes over and her and Harry get me up into the car. Me and Harry sit in the back and Petunias driving. Vernon and Dudley stayed behind. Those bastards. Tears keep falling down my cheek; my head is on Harry's shoulder. With our mind talk he tries to comfort me and hugs me all the way there.

When we get there I'm rushed into emergency alone, they wouldn't even let Harry come with me. After about 4 hours of x-rays, putting my bone back in place and putting a cast on I get tired and fall asleep. When I wake up there's 2 people holding each hand. I squint at the pain from the person holding my broken one. I look up and Petunia's holding it while her head is lying on my bed. Looks like she's asleep. To my right is Harry also doing the same. I nudge him and he wake up immediately. When he sees I'm awake he lunges at me with a hug and I laugh at him. After he sits back down I ask him "Why is she here?" he smiles again "She really was worried about you, after seeing what Vernon did to you. She was even crying while we were in the waiting room. She's been sitting next to you holding your hand since we've been here" "Seriously?" "Ye, weird right" I nod and lay my head back down I ask "So when am I getting out?" "Not sure, we should wake Petunia up so she can sign the discharge papers" I nod and say "How'd you know I broke my wrist" "I don't know it was like an instinct I can't really explain it" "Well it's pretty cool" we laugh.

We finish up then I nudge Petunia who wakes up slowly until she sees I'm awake and sitting up. She starts to speak "I am so sorry for what he did to you, that was way over the line" "I say with a little venom "You think so it takes him breaking a bone to get your act together" "I'm sorry about everything before that to and I want to make it up to the both of you" she gives both me and Harry one of those letters. Me and Harry stare at each other than Petunia "Open it, trust me you'll love what's inside consider it and I'm sorry present" We smile and open them. Harry has to help me since my left arm is pretty much useless. I look at it and smile even more. It's an acceptance letter to a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry reads his out aloud.

**To Mr. Harry Potter**

**I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Attached to this letter are the supplies you'll need for the school year and on September 1****st**** please catch the train on platform 9¾. Someone will come and pick you and your sister up on the day before to help you get your supplies and help you with anything. See you at school Harry.**

**Professor Dumbledore**

**Headmaster**

Mine says the same, me and harry are so happy that we both get up and hug Petunia. She laughs and says "I hope you have a great school year" me and harry say at the same time "Thank you so much Petunia"

Just then the doctor comes in and I sit back on the bed. He starts to speak "Ok, so everything looks fine to me I'll just need someone to sign your discharge papers" Petunia get up and signs them. The doctor gives me a bottle of pills and tells me to take them twice a day with a glass of water.

After about an hour we all walk to the car. As soon as we do Petunia turns to us and start to talk "I am really sorry but you need to keep everything I've said to you to your selves. Everything even the fact that you're leaving, it could end up bag for all of us if you do" we nod and smile. Me and harry hug and rest head on his shoulder.

_**Ok so that's the first chapter, I hope you liked it cause I sure did. Review, Follow and Favourite. I will be updating regularly as well.**_


	2. New story

*******New story*****

**Check it out - Aria Lockwood**

_Tyler's twin sister decides to come back to Mystic Falls. I'm a vampire slayer, but also a werewolf. However I can change at will I don't have to change at the full moon. Starts just after the tomb was open (season 1)_

s/9838837/1/Aria-Lockwood


End file.
